The League of Protectors
by Lynnaea
Summary: The Order is growing stronger and has recently enlisted a league of Protectors to help bring down Voldemort. Within the league is fierce double agent, Jennae Martinez. Continued in story...
1. The Potion

WitheredFlowerNosferatu

Title: The League of Protecters

Rating: R for content (language, sexuality, violence, and abuse)

Genre: Drama/Romance

Summary: Post-OotP. The Order is growing stronger and has recently enlisted a league of Protectors to help bring down Voldemort. Within the league is fierce double agent, Jennae Martinez. Also, new to Hogwarts this year is Snape's beautiful niece, Christiana, who is much more than she seems.

Chapter 1: The Potion

Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Molly Weasley, and Minerva McGonnagal all sat around the table in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. In the center of the table was a cauldron in which they were all adding ingredients to. Nyphadora Tonks was out gathering what new information on the dark side as she could, and Harry Potter would be arriving any moment with the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione Granger. Professor Dumbledore was out seeking the newest addition to the Order of the Phoenix whose life was just as valuable to them as Harry's.

"We're missing an ingredient," Snape said to them.

"What now, Snivellus?" Remus asked.

"The key ingredient is missing."

"What's the key ingredient?" Molly Weasley asked.

"The blood of the protector that will be using this potion."

"According to the potion instructions, we also need one of her eyelashes," Remus added.

"Oh yes, the potion won't work without that."

"You know it's funny that a potions master forget one of the key ingredients to a very necessary potion."

"Well, it's also funny that you had to living in the shreeking shack for a while just to get one of the ingredients from you."

"Remus, Severus, stop this at once. The both of you are acting like children!" Minerva put in.

"Where is your Jennae anyway, Snape?" Remus asked.

"Professor Dumbledore has went to find her although I would expect you to know, Lupin," Snape answered.

"How long does she have to get here?"

"Fifteen minutes."

A sudden burst of white light filled the room followed by Albus Dumbledore suddenly appearing. The white light formed into the image of the newest member of the order, Jennae Martinez. She was wearing solid white robes and her dark, wavy hair was lying loose and framing her face.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had a bit of work to do before coming here. Molly, would you mind handing me a knife and a cup?" Jennae said.

"I don't mind at all, Jennae, dear," Molly replied setting down a knife and a cup on the table in front of Jennae.

Jennae picked the knife up and cut a slit into her upper forearm causing blood to ooze out of the self inflicted wound. She held her arm over the cup letting it catch the blood flowing smoothly out her arm.

"Remus, it's been a while. How are you?" she asked watching the blood spill from her arm into the cup.

"I'm fine, but Jenn, we need an eye lash," he answered.

"Sorry, almost forgot about that. Just go ahead and pluck one out for me, Remus."

Remus took a hand and gently brushed it across her face. He lifted is back to her eye and gently pulled out and eyelash. She jerked just a little at the sting of the eyelash coming out and moved her hand to seal the wound on her arm. She used her healing powers to seal the slit in her forearm as if it were never there. Remus then dropped her eyelash into the cup with her blood. Jennae took the cup and slid it across the table to Severus who was just about ready to add it to the potion.

"What took you so long, Jenn?" Remus asked as Severus added the contents of the cup to the potion.

"Voldie's scared out of his wits of Harry, and he needs to get his heir ready," Jennae answered.

"His heir?" McGonnagal questioned.

"It seems that Voldie can't secure his line because he can't have kids. He's sterile. So, he's chosen one of the death eater's sons to carry on the line for him as the next Dark Lord."

"Who's son has he chosen?"

"Lucius Malfoy's son is to carry on as the next Dark Lord, Minerva."

"Albus, Draco is a student at Hogwarts. What are we to do about this?"

"I've left that up to Jennae and Severus, Minerva," Dumbledore answered.

"Umm…Professor Dumbledore, sir, are you sure that you want me working with Snivelly on this because you see, Professor, I can handle Draco on my own. I already had plans to get him on our side," Jennae put in.

"Severus is Draco's godfather, Jennae. It is necessary that he is involved in your plans."

"Someone's coming."

"Ah, that must be Arthur with his children, Harry, and Hermione."

"What am I supposed to do? They're not supposed to know about me yet."

"You and Remus can go wait upstairs. I'll send Severus with the potion when it's ready."

"We'll do that, Professor," Remus said standing up and taking Jennae's hand gently.

"Ready, Remus?" Jennae asked.

"I might as well be."

Jennae squeezed Remus's hand softly, and they apparated upstairs to their room. Remus let go of Jennae's hand and took her gently into his arms. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and looked deep into her dark eyes.

"I hate you doing dangerous work like you're doing," he said.

"Remus, I have to. I'm the only one that can get away with it," she replied looking deep into his eyes.

"You know that's how I lost Serenity. I don't want to lose you, too."

"You're not going to lose me. I promise you that."

"What's this plan you have for Malfoy's son?"

"Just a little job for Christiana."

"Oh no. Come on, Jenn. How can you put a job this important on Snape's niece?"

"You forget, darling, that she's my cousin, and her father is a death eater. She's perfect for the job because she's not what she seems."

"You seem confident that she'll succeed."

"I know she will, Remus. That's why I don't want Snivelly involved. He'll try to take Christiana out of this when Merlin knows that Salem is talking with Lucius right now on having a marriage between her and Draco arranged."

"Are you serious?"

"I got it straight from the death eater's mouth."

"Merlin's beard! You've figured out Voldemort and his group of miscrits' every move."

"And don't you just love me for it."

"Oh you know I do."

Remus pulled Jennae closer and pressed his lips to hers. Jennae took her hands and softly wrapped them around his neck as his hands gripped her waist tighter. His tongue slipped into her mouth as he deepened the kiss, but the were quickly interrupted by the loud clearing of a throat. Remus loosened his grip on Jennae as she turned around to come face to face with Severus Snape.

"The potion's ready, Jennae. You've got a job to do," Snape said handing her the vial.

"Thank you, Snivellus. I'll get right on that," she replied before turning back around to face Remus. "I'll be back in a little bit, honey."

She place a soft kiss on Remus's lips and apparated away. She instantly appeared inside the room where the prophecies where kept in the Ministry of Magic. She was standing in the exact spot where Bellatrix Lestrange murdered Sirius Black. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. Sirius was here. She felt his presence.

"Come to me, Sirius. I know you're here," Jennae said as white light began to form into the ghost of Sirius Black.

"Jennae? Jennae Martinez, Hogwarts, Gryffindor class of 1987?" Sirius asked.

"That would be me. Are you ready to come back to the land of the living, Sirius?"

"What do you mean, Jenn?"

"I'm a protector, Sirius, and I've brought the one potion that can give you your life back with me."

"Then take me back."

Jennae opened the vial and pour the contents inside over the image of Sirius's ghost, which was turning him into a man as it ran down his body. He was alive again, and he was glad.

"Who sent you?" he asked.

"A few old friends," She answered.

"Remus included?"

"Of course."

"What about Harry? Does he know about this?"

"No, not yet anyway."

"I can't wait to see him again."

"Well, you're going to have to."

"What do you mean?"

"Dumbledore's orders. You're not to see Harry just yet. I don't know when you'll get to see him. Honestly, Dumbledore doesn't tell me much. He just gives me my orders and I follow them."

"So, where are you taking me?"

"Back to headquarters. Now Harry's there, but I've put some major repelling charms on one room to make it appear as just a closet and to hide you anytime someone is around or trying to enter the room that isn't supposed to see you yet."

"What about you, Jenn? What are you doing these days?"

"I've been seeing Remus for a few months now."

"Really? What about your aunt, Maria, who graduated in '80 with me?"

"Still with Salem."

"How is Jason?"

"He's fine. He graduated Hogwarts, a Gryffindor of course. He and Hope just recently married."

"I'm so proud of him. Is he anything like me other than his great looks?"

"Yes, He's just like you. Are you ready to go back now?"

"Yes, take me home."

"Take my hand, Sirius."

Sirius took Jennae's hand as Jennae apparated them into the room that he'd being staying in at 12 Grimmauld Place. She smiled at him and mouthed stay here before feeling the Dark Mark on her forearm burn and apparating away.

Jennae appeared instantly at Voldemort's headquarters now in solid black robes, the traditional death eater wear. She looked around to see that only Voldemort, Wormtail, and Lucius Malfoy were there.

"You called, master," she said bowing to Voldemort.

"Indeed I did, Jennae. You know Lucius and Wormtail," Voldemort answered.

"I do, sir. What are your new orders for me?"

"I have only a few for you today, Jennae. First, I want you to go see Draco. He will be meeting with Christiana soon. Teach him how he is supposed to bed a woman."

"Yes, master. I'll teach him. And my other orders?"

"I know that you followed my last order and got yourself a job at Hogwarts. I want you to keep an eye on Draco and Christiana for me. Make sure they're doing as they're told."

"I will, master. Anything else?"

"Find Severus. Tell him that I have a job for him."

"Of course, master."

"Master, if I may, I would like to give Jennae some instructions on my son," Lucius said speaking up.

"Of course, Lucius. You may speak with Jennae in private about Draco," Voldemort answered.

Lucius led Jennae away from Voldemort and Wormtail before turning around to look at her.

"It was my choice for you to bed my son tonight," Lucius said.

"May I inquire as to why, Lucius?" Jennae asked.

"Because I know you're experienced, Jennae."

"And, if I am?"

"That's the point of you sleeping with my son entirely, so he can gain more experience."

"Then what are my instructions?"

"I want you to apparate to his room at midnight tonight. I assure you that he won't be asleep. I want you to be wearing a lacy, black nighty that shows as much of your incredible body as possible, and I want you wearing only your death eater cloak over it."

"I understand. Tell me, Lucius. Did you only choose me because of how much you enjoyed me?"

"Yes. You wouldn't have became a death eater had it not been for my approval of your bedtime activities."

"But, I was already naked for you."

"And, I'll want that again but only for me."

"Really? I don't remember our lord giving you permission to have me again."

"All I have to do is ask him for one night with you. Don't tempt me, Jennae. I'll do it, and if you don't come to me willingly I'll rape you. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Now go get ready for my son."

Jennae pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and apparated back to 12 Grimmauld Place to give the order an update on what's going on. Upon arriving she was still dressed as a death eater which put some frightening faces on some of the order's younger members who hadn't met her yet.

"Uh…what is that?" Ron asked with a slight studder.

"Relax, Ron, it's just a…what is that, Fred?" George answered.

"Death eater?" Fred questioned.

"Yes, it's a death eater, but relax this one's harmless," Lupin added.

"A death eater, harmless?" Harry questioned.

"Professor, you've lost your mind! A death eater will murder us all, and then Voldemort will be ruling our world!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Relax," Jennae said pulling the hood of her cloak off her head. "I'm one of you."

"Didn't I tell you to relax, Miss Granger?" Lupin asked crossing the room to Jennae and wrapping an arm around her. "This is Jennae Martinez. She's a double agent working for us, but please don't disclose this information to anyone that's not in this room. Got it?"

All the young order members nodded. They wouldn't tell a soul about Jennae.

"There was just a small meeting between a few select death eaters and Voldemort. He means to have his heir prepared tonight. We've got trouble afoot," Jennae said.

"Prepared?" Snape questioned.

"I'll explain that when we get the teenagers upstairs. It's not appropriate for their ears."

"You mean he means to have his heir prepared in the bedroom, but for what?" Remus asked.

"His chosen bride, Remus."

"Who's the Dark Lord chosen to prepare his heir for the chosen bride?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"That's what I'll be explaining once the teenagers are upstairs."

"Voldemort has an heir?" Harry questioned.

"Yes. His heir his the son of one of his most trusted death eaters seeing as Voldemort himself can never father any children."

"So his heir is to be the next dark lord after Voldemort is finally destroyed?"

"You are correct, but that's where we come in."

"How so, Jennae?" Hermione asked.

"We're to put his heir on our side, so that when Voldemort is finally destroyed there will be no Dark Lord."

"What about the chosen bride?"

"A double agent like me. She's, also, the child of a death eater."

"I believe it's now time for all of you," Molly said pointing to Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred, George, and Ginny. "to get upstairs, and no extendable ears."

Molly rushed all six of them upstairs and to their rooms, and came back downstairs several minutes later.

"Who's to prepare, Draco?" Minerva McGonnagal asked.

"Me," Jennae answered.

"WHAT?" Remus questioned loudly.

"I hate this idea as much as you do, but at least it's not as bad as what I had to do to get into Voldemort's inner circle."

"It's because of that isn't it?"

"I assume so."

"When do you have to be at Malfoy manor?"

"Midnight. I, also, have instructions on what to wear."

"Don't tell me. I don't want to know."

"Did the potion from earlier work?" Molly questioned interrupting Jennae and Remus.

"It worked. He's upstairs locked in his room pouting," Jennae answered.

"Why is he pouting?" Remus asked.

"Because he can't see Harry yet."

"That sounds just like him. I hope he's not planning any crazy pranks to pull on Snape while he's at Hogwarts this year."

"You're bringing him, too?" Snape questioned.

"Yes. Sirius is coming to Hogwarts this year as Maria's dog, shaggy. I'll be to busy training to teach there myself to keep an eye on him, so Maria will have to do it seeing as she's teaching Divination," Jennae answered.

"You're going to be there, too?"

"In case any professor needs a fill in for any classes."

"Oh great instead of removing snogging students out of the broom closets I'll be removing you and Remus."

"Who said we'd be in the broom closet?" Remus asked. "The woman I'm about to marry will be in my room with me not with me in a broom closet. I've got more romantic sense than that, Snivellus."

"You're right, honey, you do," Jennae said. "Now I've got work to do. I'll see you all later."

Jennae apparated out of the room to the one that she shared with Remus. She removed her death eater cloak and tossed it to the bed. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Hidden Trues

WitheredFlowerNosferatu

Title: The League of Protectors

Rating: R (sexuality, language, violence, and abuse)

Summary: Post-OotP. The Order is growing stronger and has recently enlisted a league of Protectors to help bring down Voldemort. Within the league is fierce double agent, Jennae Martinez. Also, new to Hogwarts this year is Snape's beautiful niece, Christiana, who is much more than she seems.

Author's Note: WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUALITY!!! No flames will be accepted for this because YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! You may skip the sexuality. It will be marked by at each end of it.

Chapter 2: Hidden Trues

Jennae stood naked in front of her vanity digging through her lingeré drawer for her black, lace nighty. The rest of the order was still meeting on other things that were going on in the wizarding world. She stood up straight looking at herself in the mirror. She was so beautiful, but she paid the price for her beauty. She held the nighty in her hands. She quietly slipped it on her accentuated curves. Her full breasts were barely covered by the top. Most of her body was shown right through the lace. She couldn't believe herself for what she was about to do. Strolling quietly to the bed she pulled her death eater coat over her nearly naked body and apparated to Draco's room in Malfoy Manor.

Draco laid quietly in his bed reading another book on quidditch. He looked up from his book slightly when he heard a 'pop.' Someone had apparated into his room. It was bloody midnight. Then he saw who it was another death eater. No this wasn't an ordinary death eater. It was a female death eater. It was Jennae. She slowly slid off her death eater cloak and stood before his bed. She was nearly naked in only a black lace nighty. Draco hastily sat his book aside and looked at her.

"I've been sent to you, Draco," Jennae said softly. "Do you know why?"

"I might have a good idea," Draco replied.

"Do you want me here for what I've been sent to do?"

"Yes. I know as well as you that you have no choice."

"Good because otherwise this wouldn't be happening."

"Come. Get on the bed with me."

Jennae softly crawled onto the bed from the foot of it where she was standing. Slowly she crawled until she was nearly hovering over Draco who was in only his boxers.

"Let's get this over with," she said to him.

"I couldn't agree more," Draco said his arousal growing.

His hands reached the end of her top and removed it hastily discarding it to the floor. She then lied down beside him. He gently slid off her knickers and discarded them to the floor with her top. His body was hovering of hers, and she lay naked beneath him. Her hands tugged at his boxers pushing them down off his bum and revealing his erect member. He finished removed them, and tossed them to the floor joining her top and her knickers.

He used a hand to part her legs, and thrust his hard shaft into her core. She was welcoming of him as he began to move inside her. He grunted in pleasure as a moan escaped her lips. His hands softly caressed her breasts as he increased his speed. Her thrusts began to meet his as they came closer to their release. She soon screamed in pleasure as the orgasm took her over, and his hot liquid spilled into her. They tumbled together in a hot sweat. Lying with him she pulled out of his arms. She quickly crawled out of his bed and used her magic to transfigure deep red robes onto her body. She picked her death eater cloak up from the floor and apparated back to 12 Grimmauld Place leaving Draco lying there in a pool of their sweat.

She instantly appeared in front of Remus still clutching her death eater cloak.

"Don't tell me what happened with him. I don't want to know," Remus said.

"I wasn't planning on telling you, Remus. I would like to forget it," Jennae answered.

"Please tell me you took your potion tonight."

"I took it. The only babies I want to be having are yours."

"I was hoping you'd say that. I spoke to Sirius."

"How is he feeling?"

"He's bored."

"And what am I supposed to do about that?"

"Give him something to do, Jennae. Other than that I have no clue."

"He needs a girl. That'll keep him occupied."

"Any suggestions?"

"A few you wouldn't approve of."

"I know you copied the Marauder's Map."

"I hope you're not mad. I made one for here, Malfoy Manor, Voldemort's headquarters and I made copies of the one to Hogwarts."

"Why didn't you tell me that Lily's in hiding at Maria's?"

Jennae went pale. Remus wasn't supposed to know that. How did he know?

"Who told you?"

"Sirius told me. He said she was still hiding there when he went to Azkaban."

"And she still is."

"Where is she?"

"In Spain. Maria has been making sure that she's been well protected since Sirius was sent to Azkaban. Before he was framed he was looking out for her, Hope, and the twins."

"What about the children's schooling?"

"Hope went through Hogwarts under the name Hope Lily Black since Jason was using the name Jason Miguel Martinez instead of his real name of Jason Sirius Miguel Black to keep Harry from finding anything out."

"And the twins?"

"Kaytie and Kevin are about to start their fourth year at Hogwarts under the names Kaytie and Keene."

"What houses are they in?"

"All Gryffindors, Remus."

"I've taught them. I remember them. How could I forget Hope? She's a female version of James by her looks. She has his eyes and everything, and she's got Lily's personality. So bright, but so kind. She was in her fifth year if memory serves me correctly when I taught her. She should have graduated from Hogwarts a few years ago."

"She graduated last year at the top of her class and Jason likewise. Kaytie and Kevin were first years when you first taught them."

"Oh I remember those two. Kaytie looks just like Lily with James's eyes and his personality traits. Kevin looks exactly like a male version of Lily eyes and all with her personality traits and some of James's traits, too."

"Which one acts most like James?"

"Kaytie although Harry and Kevin both could give her a run for her money."

"Who's most like Lily?"

"Definitely Hope although Harry could give her a run for her money. Do they know about Harry?"

"Hope does. Lily's been planning on telling Kaytie and Kevin soon."

"Why did Hope use Sirius's last name?"

"I'm not even sure. Sirius is her godfather though."

"Same as Harry."

"And the twins."

"He has four godchildren, and I don't even have one child of my own."

"Remus, maybe you should sit down."

"Are you pregnant?"

"Just sit down."

Remus sat down on the edge of the bed. Many thoughts were swarming through his head as Jennae took a photo album from her vanity. She sat down on the bed beside him and opened it.

"Remus, I'm not pregnant," she said as Remus still looked at her questionably.

"The werewolf in me is the reason isn't it?" he questioned.

"I healed you from that besides it's never stopped Rainyah from being born."

"Rainyah?"

Jennae pointed at the girl in the photographs. She had jet-black hair and pale skin. Her eyes were incredibly dark. She was the perfect cross of Serenity Snape and Remus Lupin. Remus stared at her for a minute before realizing who she was.

"Serenity surely would have told me," he said.

"She never got the chance to," Severus Snape said entering the room and shutting the door behind him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Voldemort murdered her just after Rainyah was born. She only saw her child for five minutes. In that short time she told me a name Rainyah Lupin. I knew immediately that she meant that you were the father. Serenity became her middle name after her never forgotten mother."

"How did Rainyah survive Voldemort?"

"Voldemort saw the child that Serenity carried as some use to him. She was already several months pregnant when she disappeared from you."

"She had to have been to have given birth just before being murdered. Why didn't she tell me?"

"To protect your daughter."

"Where is my daughter?"

"I took her to Maria, and Maria raised her as her own. Serenity named Maria godmother just before I left with Rainyah, just before Voldemort killed her."

"When I was at Hogwarts, I taught a girl by the name of Rainyah Martinez a transfer student from Beaxbaton. She was a third year Gryffindor, and the spitting image of the photographs."

"She's still at Hogwarts, but it's still not safe for her to use the name of Lupin."

"I know that, Severus. I can't believe I didn't notice it in her. Serenity's looks and my eyes. I can't believe myself. I didn't notice my own child."

"Remus, it's ok that you didn't. She didn't know at the time. She knows now, but at the moment we've got bigger problems," Jennae said.

"Bigger problems?" Remus asked.

"Does Draco show any sign of turning against Lucius?" Snape asked.

"Only slightly," Jennae answered. "Christiana gets to handle it next."

"How long will we be depending on my niece?"

"It depends."

"I hate depending on teenagers."

"You were one once, Sniv," Remus added.

"So were we all, but I, also, remember how her mother and father acted as teenagers."

"Don't we all remember that. She's more like Maria that Salem anyway. I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"I hope you're right," Severus said before apparating out of the room.

"I think I'll catch some sleep, Remus," Jennae said.

"I'm in agreement. I could use some myself," Remus said.

The both of the crawled into the bed and slid under the covers drifting into a peaceful sleep. Wilst they slept Maria Snape planned a visit to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. It was time that she found out what Salem was keeping from her.

The next morning Jennae sat up in bed to see a white light forming in front of her into her younger cousin Christiana Snape. She looked over beside her to see that Remus was already up. She turned back to Christiana.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jennae asked.

"Mom's downstairs," Christiana answered.

"You're dead meat when I get good and awake."

"Why?"

"Because I had to fuck your boyfriend instead of my fiancé last night."

"You WHAT?"

"Voldemort's orders."

"Shit. He really wants Draco to be ready to bed me soon then doesn't he?"

"Yes. He, also, wants you to give Draco a son soon, too."

"That he's not getting."

"I know that because you're going to take the potion and Draco will get a daughter."

"I still have to have a baby?"

"Yes, smart ass."

"You're so loving in the morning, Jenn."

"Thanks."

"Mom needs to talk to you."

"Well let's get downstairs then."

Jennae and Christiana both apparated downstairs to the kitchen. Jennae was shocked to see not just Maria but Rainyah as well. Maria stepped towards Jennae and embraced her with open arms.

"Aunt Maria, this is a pleasant surprise," Jennae said.

"Well, I'm sick of having no idea about what's going on," Maria replied.

"Have you met everyone yet?"

"No, but I have been wondering why you haven't told me of your engagement to Remus?"

"That's my fault, Maria. We've been trying to keep it quiet because of the work Jenn is doing for the Order," Remus said.

"I understand why you would do that. Speaking of the Order what's been going on?"

"Voldemort is desperate for Draco and Christiana to marry on top of being very desperate for the two of them to have a son," Jennae answered.

"Well, he'll get quite a surprise when she produces a daughter."

"Why do you always have to talk about me like I'm not even here?" Christiana asked.

"You sound just like your father."

"Thank you, mother."

"Sometimes I find it hard to believe myself that after Jason I had two more children with him while being married to another man."

"And that man happens to be slime."

"And my brother," Severus Snape said stepping into the room.

"Good morning, Uncle Sniv," Christiana said.

"You're very right, Maria. She is just like her father."

"And I couldn't be more proud of my eldest daughter," Sirius said appearing out of nowhere.

"Dad," Christiana said running and embracing Sirius.

"What the hell do you think you're doing out of your room?" Jennae asked.

"Enjoying the morning," Sirius answered.

"Darling, you know that you're still supposed to be in hiding," Maria said.

"And, darling, you know that I'm sick to death of it."

"Padfoot, my friend, Harry's not supposed to see you…yet," Lupin said.

"Relax, Remus. I'm animagus. It's not like I can't transform if I want to."

"You always were behind the point."

"I'm to act as Maria's dog, Shaggy, last I was told."

"That's right. Now stop badgering him, Remus," Maria added.

"We're being a little rude to someone in case you haven't noticed," Jennae put in eyeing Rainyah.

"Thanks, Jennae, but really I'm enjoying the entertainment," Rainyah said.

"What entertainment?" Maria asked.

"I'm just waiting for Uncle Severus and Sirius to get into it again."

"Well, Snivellus, you haven't been treating my godson badly have you?" Sirius asked.

"I haven't had reason to," Severus answered. "But, I have noticed that Remus's daughter shows more respect than yours."

"Are you saying that my daughter has no manners?"

"Clearly I was. You're lucky, Black, that we finally got your mother's portrait down."

"I hope she rots."

"That's where Christiana gets it from. She has no respect for anyone but herself."

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Sirius yelled.

"CALM DOWN, DAD! I CAN HANDLE SNIVELLUS MYSELF THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Christiana yelled at Sirius.

"HUSH IT NOW, THE LOT OF YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE ACTING LIKE FOOLISH CHILDREN. MERLIN'S BEARD! THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU ARE WORSE THAT FRED AND GEORGE!" Molly Weasley yelled entering the kitchen as Sirius transformed into a dog.

"I'm sure Dad apologizes," Christiana said as Sirius nuzzled her leg. "As do I."

"Who is worse than us?" Fred and George asked entering the kitchen.

"No one, dears," Molly answered.

"You sure were yelling at someone, mum," Ron said as he saw Sirius's dog form and did a double take. "That looks a lot like…"

"Sirius," Harry said interrupting. "But it can't be him."

"It's not Sirius Black if that's what you're thinking…Merlin! Harry, I haven't laid eyes on you since before your parents' murder," Maria said.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm Maria, but you'll know me this year as Professor Martinez. I'm the new Divination teacher at Hogwarts. I went to Hogwarts with both of your parents. We were in Gryffindor together. Your mother was my best friend."

"You're the new Divination teacher?" Harry asked. "Who's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"I am," Remus said.

"Professor Lupin? You're teaching us again?"

"Without a doubt."

"But what about you being a werewolf?" Hermione asked.

"I'm cured of that now, so I won't be a danger to any students."

"That's great. You were to best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had!" Ron exclaimed.

"I hope you're better than those miscrits at Beaxbaton, Remus," Christiana said coolly.

"He's Professor Lupin to you now, Christiana," Maria put in.

"Sorry, mother. It seems I forgot how to respect my elders," Christiana sneered at Snape.

"That's enough, young lady."

Sirius growled lowly at Maria. He didn't like her showing Christiana up in front of Harry.

"You're from Beaxbaton?" Hermione asked Christiana.

"Yeah. My father forced me to go there," Christiana answered.

"And you would be?" Fred asked.

"Christiana Jennine Snape."

"Snape? Are you like related to Professor Snape?" Ron asked.

"Sniv's my uncle."

"Why do you call him that?" George asked.

"Because he has an abnormally large nose. A friend taught that one to me."

"Christiana!" Jennae snapped at her. "You took way too much from a bad influence."

Sirius then growled at Jennae while Christiana began to laugh.

"Now see what you've done, Jenn? You've upset, Shaggy," Christiana said.

"You wouldn't have by chance learned that from someone by the name of Padfoot would you?" Harry asked Christiana.

"The insult about Snivellus's nose? That's exactly where I got it."

"What house do you think you will be in, Christiana?" Ginny asked.

"Truthfully, Slytherin. No Snape has been in any other house. Mother and Jennae, however, were both in Gryffindor."

"Slytherin?" Hermione questioned. "You don't seem that bad."

"My fiancé is in Slytherin. You might know him."

"Who is he?" Fred asked.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"He a bloody git," Ron said.

"Funny. I don't think so."

"Malfoy is a little extreme with the way he throughs his nasty comments about people," Hermione asked.

"A little extreme? Have you lost your mind?" Ron asked.

"I take it that none of you actually get along with Draco," Christiana said.

"You're exactly right, Christiana," Snape said.

"Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Harry, and Hermione, would you mind going to the attic and cleaning the portraits?" Molly asked.

"No problem, mum," Ginny said.

"And do try to stay away from Sirius's mother while you're up there," Molly said as six of them headed up the stairs.

All of the Order members in the room looked at each other. Sirius then transformed back into his normal self and looked around the room. There was work to do.

"How is Jason, Maria?" Sirius asked.

"He's fine. Actually he's on his honeymoon right now. He and Hope got married a few weeks ago. It seems they like to keep extending their honeymoon," Maria answered.

"That's my boy."

"Oh, come on, Dad. It was my idea to join the annual tomato fights in at the Tomato Festival in Valencia completely against mama's permission," Christiana put in.

"Now, YOU," Sirius said glaring at Christiana, "ARE my daughter."

"Sirius, stop encouraging her. Salem will be lucky to say that she's a Slytherin because I'm almost a hundred percent positive that she'll be a Gryffindor just like you," Maria said.

"I hate to interrupt the family reunion, but we have an heir of the Dark Lord to handle," Jennae said.

"What are Christiana's instructions?"

"No matter what she must bare a child and that child must be a girl."

"SHE WHAT?" Sirius yelled.

"Now you've done it, Jenn. The shit has hit the fan," Christiana said.

"You put her life in danger by saying that she can't, Sirius. She and Draco must marry, and they must produce a daughter not a son like Voldemort wants. If they produce a son, Voldemort has someone to pass his powers to because he won't pass his powers on to a girl," Jennae put in.

"How are we going to make sure that she doesn't have a son?" Remus asked.

"Leave that to me. A potion will do the trick," Severus answered.

"I can't believe this. My daughter has to have a child with the son of Lucius Malfoy," Sirius whined.

"Stop whining, Sirius. There are worse things she could have to do," Molly said.

"And, this isn't your daughter we're talking about."

"Sirius! Calm yourself!" Maria exclaimed. "There are more problems than just getting Christiana pregnant with Draco's child."

"What do you mean, mama?" Christiana asked.

"If he takes the Dark Mark he can't get you pregnant."

"Isn't it supposed to be my job to keep him from taking it?"

"That's part of your job," Jennae said.

"And the other part is to get pregnant with Draco's daughter."

"Exactly. Oh shit."

"What?"

"Damn Lucius. I'm going to kill him. You're coming with me, Christiana."

Jennae grabbed Christiana's hand as they both transformed into Death Eater's clothing and disapparated from the kitchen. They instantly appeared at Malfoy Manor standing in front of Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah, Jennae I see that you brought Christiana with you. Christiana, your father is here, but of course, we'd rather have you and Draco spending some time together. I'll have Narcissa take you to him," Lucius said.

"Lucius, is there any particular reason why I'm here?" Jennae asked.

"You're here only to drop off Christiana. You may go back home now, Jennae. I don't need you tonight."

'Christiana, pay him no mind. He talks about me like I'm a whore,' Jennae said in her mind to Christiana.

'Why would I pay him any attention? He's an ass,' Christiana replied back within their minds.

'Good girl, but you're still just like Sirius.'

'Thanks for the compliment, Jenn.'

Narcissa Malfoy appeared beside Lucius and eyeing Christiana from head to foot.

"She's the perfect match for Draco, darling," she said.

"I told you. Salem Snape's daughter will make the perfect wife for our son," Lucius replied.

"Christiana, Draco is waiting to see you," Narcissa said.

"I'd love to see him," Christiana replied.

"Follow me, then."

Christiana slowly followed Narcissa. Malfoy Manor was a dark place. She cringed at the thought that this would soon be her home. The darkness surrounded her as she continued to follow Narcissa through the long, dark corridors. Draco's room was down in the far end of one of the towers of the enormous, dark mansion that they Malfoy family so cherished. Christiana didn't like this place. She made a mental note to redecorate this place one she became the mistress of this manor.


	3. Plans In Motion

WitheredFlowerNosferatu

Title: The League of Protectors

Rating: R (sexuality, language, violence, and abuse)

Summary: Post-OotP. The Order is growing stronger and has recently enlisted a league of Protectors to help bring down Voldemort. Within the league is fierce double agent, Jennae Martinez. Also, new to Hogwarts this year is Snape's beautiful niece, Christiana, who is much more than she seems.

Author's Note: WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUALITY!!! No flames will be accepted for this because YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! You may skip the sexuality. It will be marked by at each end of it.

Chapter 3: Plans in Motion

Out of nowhere in front of Christiana and Narcissa appeared Severus Snape. He was looking rather grim and holding Christiana's wand in his hand.

"Sorry to interrupt, but someone left their wand," Snape said approaching Christiana.

"Thanks, Uncle Severus. I didn't mean to forget it," Christiana said.

"It's quite alright."

Snape placed her wand in her hand and used his other hand to discreetly slip a small potion bottle in the pocket of her robes and disapparated. Narcissa continued to lead Christiana down the hall and then stopped. She turned around and faced her. She was standing by the door of a room.

"This is Draco's room. I'll give the two of you some privacy," Narcissa said walking away.

Christiana stepped forward to the door and knocked quietly. She stood there for a moment and the door opened slowly. Draco looked at her and stepped out into the hall.

"Hello, Christiana," he said.

"Hello, Draco," she replied.

"Come in, my dear. We have much to discuss."

Draco took her arm and led her inside the room. His room was huge. The bed stood out done in Slytherin green. Draco turned and shut the door securing the lock ensuring that they would have some privacy.

"I don't think they plan on interrupting, Draco," Christiana said.

"I'm just making sure that they don't," he replied.

"What do we need to discuss, Draco?"

"A few things."

"Care to let me in on them?"

"All in good time, darling. Have a seat," he said motioning to the bed.

Christiana sat down on the bed and Draco sat down beside her. His silver eyes peered into her dark ones.

"Both of our fathers insist that we produce a true heir," Draco said.

"I know," Christiana replied. "They want one right away even though we haven't even married yet."

"Speaking of that," Draco said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ring. "I need to give you your ring."

Christiana held out her left hand for Draco to slid the ring onto her finger. The diamond was enormous and had small diamonds encrusted down each side of the band in the form of a snake. Christiana smiled as Draco looked up at her and smirked.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Christiana asked.

"Just figuring out how to get you out of those robes," Draco answered.

"Draco, I…I'm a…virgin."

"What? You're a virgin?"

"Yeah."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Draco. I've never…with anyone."

"I didn't know."

"It's ok."

"Christiana, I've never told this to anyone, but I don't want to be just like my father."

"Draco, if you don't then why don't you do something about it."

"Because I can't."

"You can."

"How?"

"Help the ones fighting against Voldemort."

"How?"

"I'll take you there in the morning. Even if you join me in this we still have to do one thing."

"And that is?"

"Have a baby."

"Why?"

"To protect us and Jennae."

"Speaking of Jennae…"

"You don't have to tell me I already know. She's my cousin, Draco."

Christiana reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out the potion bottle.

"What is that?"

"A potion to ensure that Voldemort doesn't get what he wants."

"That would be us having a child."

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"He wants us to have a son."

"But we're not going to."

"That's where to potion comes in."

"Christiana, you know if you're not ready…"

"I'm ready, Draco. I just need to drink the potion first."

Christiana reached into the pocket of her robes and removed the small vile that the potion was contained in. She carefully removed the lid and drank its contents. After swallowing the dreadful potion she made a face of disgust.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"It tastes like shit not that I know what shit tastes like," Christiana answered.

Draco laughed and looked at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Christiana took the empty vile that the potion had been in and slipped it back into the pocket of her robes as Draco began unbuttoning them. Christiana reached for him, but he took her hands in his and put them to his lips. He kissed them softly as he continued to undress her.

Back in the attic at 12 Grimmauld Place Hermione sat alone on the floor near Mrs. Black's portrait looking questionably at a copy of the Black family tree.

Sirius Black and Maria Graciela Martinez Black Snape

3 children:

Jason Sirius Miguel Black married to Hope Lily Potter

Christiana Jennine Black betrothed to Draco Severus Malfoy

Meleyna Caroline Black

Hermione was puzzled. Christiana was said to be a Snape but according to this book she was said to be a Black. Maybe for once Sirius's mother might actually be useful.

"Mrs. Black," Hermione said removing the tapestry that was covering the portrait.

"A mublood? A piece of filth? You wish to speak with me?" Mrs. Black questioned.

"It's about this," Hermione said showing Mrs. Black the family tree.

"My disgrace of a son never mentioned his children with his whore of an ex-wife?"

"No. He didn't mention it at all."

"Maria Martinez has and always will be a whore. She and my son got a divorce so Maria could marry Salem Snape. My grandson was three-years-old at the time. Maria continued coming back to my son's bed betraying the vows that she so graciously took with Salem. Christiana was soon born. I took one look at the girl and knew that she was a Black. The Black and Snape families both have similar features but one thing remains the same…Christiana has my son's eyes not Salem's and certainly not her mother's but Sirius's eyes. Several years later just before my murderous son was sent to Azkaban Maria came to him again. Nine months afterward, Meleyna was born. Meleyna bore trademark Black traits. She had the eyes, nose, chin, and ears. All of her features she got from the Black family not the Snape family like Salem Snape believes. I tried to get it through his thick head, but he just wouldn't believe me that his Maria is what she is a common whore and nothing else."

"Christiana is really your granddaughter?"

"Indeed. I couldn't be more proud of her being betrothed to the son of Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa is my niece you know. Christiana couldn't please me more. She's keeping the family as pure blooded as possible."

"I see where your loyalty lies."

"Definitely not with Jason Black. He married a filthy half blood."

"What about Meleyna?"

"She's fourteen. She needs time to prove herself. Christiana has proven herself and proven herself a true member of my family unlike her father and her brother. Give Meleyna time. Soon everyone will know where her loyalties lie."

Hermione picked up the tapestry again and covered up Mrs. Black's portrait. She opened the door to the attic and stepped out nearly tripping over Kreature. Could she or could she not give the information that Mrs. Black had given her?

Draco held Christiana close. Their naked bodies formed together as their lips met. Christiana pulled the blankets over her more as Draco ran a hand down her bare back. Christiana turned slightly so that she was lying on her back. Draco sat up slightly his body hovering over hers. His hand reached to part her legs to give him better access to her entrance as he kissed her lips once more. He looked deep into her eyes before entering her slowly. Christiana winced slightly at the pain of losing her virginity but nodded for Draco to keep going. Slowly Draco began to move inside her as she locked her hands behind his neck occasionally running her fingers through his hair. Draco quickened his pace as his lips began to taste the flesh along the nape of Christiana's neck. A few moans of pleasure escaped Christiana's lips as Draco left a small red mark on her neck marking her as his. Christiana began to thrust her hips against Draco's meeting his every thrust as his pace quickened again and they both neared their release. Draco trailed kisses down her neck and tasted the flesh of her collar bone. Christiana let out a small cry as Draco took a small bite of her warm skin. He allowed his eyes to meet hers once more as he released his fluids into her, and she cried out his name as her orgasm took her over. Draco collapsed onto the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"Christiana," Draco said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you love me?"

"How could I not love you, Draco?"

"But do you?"

"I love you, Draco. That can never change."

"I love you, too," Draco said before sleep took them both over.

Jennae sat up in bed knowing exactly what the tension was between her and Remus. Her double-agent duties were putting space between them. She was madly in love with Remus and had been for a while. They'd be getting married soon unless Remus decided to call it off in which Jennae prayed he wouldn't do. Remus was lying awake in the bed looking at Jennae. He loved her possible even more than he'd ever loved Serenity, but he didn't like the work she was having to do. He didn't like it at all.

"Jennae, I'm not mad at you," Remus said.

Jennae turned around and looked at him, "You're not?"

"No. I love you, Jennae. My love for you won't change not matter what."

"I love you, too, Remus," Jennae said crawling back into bed with him as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Draco awoke at dawn and watched Christiana sleep. She was so beautiful and looked so peaceful. He loved her more than anything. He just hated that he had to pretend that the relationship with her was all by force. He hated that more than anything because he loved the woman who's sleeping form he was watching.


End file.
